


Nerf Wars

by So_Many_Fandoms0



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Georgie is alive, Multi, Richie and Eddie and idiots in love, and married, everyone is happy, it's a happy ending, nerf guns, stan is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Many_Fandoms0/pseuds/So_Many_Fandoms0
Summary: They play a game of Nerf wars practically everyday.Stan is the kingEddie gets Richie in the eyeAnd Richie finally does something about his crush on Eddie
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 15





	Nerf Wars

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my friend because we saw a post and I said I would write a fic about it for her. So here you go I hope you all enjoy it!!

It happened everyday like clockwork. They would head out into the woods, dressed in their camouflage with face paint and all, strapped with the best Nerf guns in town, the ones they could afford anyway. It started with just Beverly and Richie at first, they made a deal that if they were still single after 27 years they would hunt each other for sport. 

So after all that time Richie stayed single and Beverly divorced her asshole of a husband and moved in with him. After work they would always dress up, grab their Nerf guns and run into the woods to hunt each other like they promised, but their friends found out and later they all joined in to hunt every one of the Losers. No one was safe from Stan, he destroyed them all and Richie dubbed him Stan the Nerf War King, he wore the title proudly too and even bragged to his wife about it.

Beverly was a close second best to Stan, and Eddie would always be the first one to hit Richie. No matter where he was or where he was hiding, by some magic (Richie was sure of it) Eddie always managed to get him the eye. Everyone would stop for a second and laugh as he became a drama queen rolling on the ground as he held a hand over his eye. 

Of course the day ended with Stan as the champion and everyone just shooting their leftover bullets at him for the hell of it. Then Bev would make them all go inside to wash up while she made dinner. She always felt like the fun mom of the group but everyone knew the real mom friend was Eddie. He always helped her with the cooking while the other set out tv trays and picked out a movie. Mike picked some superhero movie, thinking back to the old days where they made forts and got sick of too much junk food on a school night. 

They didn't have to worry about that now, everyone took the next day off so they could sleep in and enjoy a homemade breakfast made by Eddie and Bev. They all looked forward to the next day as they passed out in the middle of the movie, all cuddled together.

\------

Richie woke up before everyone else. He smiled at his friends before untangling himself between Eddie and a stack of pillows. After all this time he never failed to blush whenever he was this close to him. You'd think after having a crush on your best friend for twenty something years he'd finally ask him out, but you'd be wrong.

He sighed heavily as he walked out the front door to sit on the porch. He lit a cigarette and relaxed as he felt the cool breeze start up. He needed to tell Eddie. Everyone else was happy and in relationships so why couldn't he? Why couldn't he stop being afraid and just do it? He knows it's because he doesn't want to lose him and mess everything up, but he also knows that if he doesn't do anything about it now he'll lose him to someone else and never have a chance again.

He groaned as he took a long drag of his cigarette. He needed to suck it up and just tell Eddie how he felt before it was too late. As Richie was thinking about what to say, he didn't even hear someone come out and sit in the chair next to his.

"What's got you so deep in thought, Trashmouth?" Eddie said, leaning over the armrest.

Richie jumped slightly as he turned to face the voice. He blushed lightly as he saw the object of his thoughts.

"Your mom. She was really happy I visited her last night." he said, out of habit, and laughed, winking at him.

Eddie, surprising Richie as well as himself, actually laughed. He shook his head and smiled over at his friend,

"Whatever man. But seriously, you okay?" concern was obvious in his voice.

"Don't worry Eddie Spaghetti, I'm good. My brain just won't shut up so I thought I would come out here and not wake anyone else up. I thought I was pretty stealthy, but I guess not." he smirked.

"I was already awake, but everyone else was still asleep by the time I got up to check on you." he said as he chuckled.

"I still got it then!" he put out the cigarette in the ashtray on the table. "So why were you up? You doing okay?"

Eddie nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just woke up early I guess. Too much on my mind."

"You're always thinking Eds. What's going on in that head of yours now?" Richie asked, raising an eyebrow.

Eddie sighed and turned to look at the ground then over at the patch of woods they were playing in yesterday.

"Where to start, you know?" he chuckled softly.

"Yeah... Yeah I know." Richie nodded, looking at Eddie.

God he thought he looked beautiful, the sun was coming up and it framed Eddie's face perfectly, making him glow. He had a lot on his mind, but the majority revolved around Eddie. He wanted to tell him how he felt, but what if he fucked up? Then he would lose his best friend and he couldn't live with himself if Eddie never spoke to him again. There was a chance it could work out though. That he felt the same way, and then not only would he keep his best friend, he would get to kiss him whenever he felt like. He would get to call him cute and kiss his cheek and watch Eddie blush and probably push him away as they laughed.

He wanted that to happen so bad, but he was so scared to take the next step. So he settled for watching him instead. Listening to his laugh and how he could light up a room with that smile. Always could. Richie's cheeks turned red and looked the other way before he was caught.

"It's not like you to be this quiet for so long. Are you sure you're okay, man?" Eddie asked, turning around to face him and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah! No, yeah I'm fine, dude. Don't worry about me." Richie chuckled as he looked back at Eddie.

"What about you? Are you sure you're okay?" Richie asked.

Eddie smiled softly as he gave a little nod, "Yeah I'm good. Like I said, just thinking too much..." he sighed, "Richie... Why did you stay single? I mean Ben and Bev have finally started dating, Stan and Bill have wives and Mike is dating that one girl from the diner we went to a couple months ago... And I used to be married..."

Richie chuckled and shook his head, "I know... I mean I've tried dating a couple times but..." 

_ they weren't you _ , 

"It never worked out, just didn't feel right. I'm just waiting..."

"For what?"

"The right time, I guess."

"When will that be? It's been twenty seven years."

As he looked into Eddie's eyes he thought over those words. That's what he's been saying to himself all this time. Why hasn't he finally asked him out? It's been twenty seven years! He internally face palmed as he thought about it. When will he get the courage to ask his long time childhood crush out? He's never liked anyone else, it's always been Eddie. That's why his past relationships never worked out. If they could be called relationships, that is, most of them didn't even get to a second date.

"I don't know." he finally answered, "I guess I'm just scared..."

"Scared of what?" Eddie's eyes filled with concern and Richie felt his heart melt.

"Of fucking it up."

"Richie, whenever you find the right person they'll love you no matter what. You can't fuck that up, trust me." The smile was soft and small and so comforting.

Richie just stared at him, his eyes never leaving Eddie's. He soaked in the warmth until he couldn't take it any more, fuck it. If it goes to hell he'll hate himself later but at least he tried, at least he won't be wondering 'what if' any longer.

He rested his hand against Eddie's face and stroked his cheek with his thumb, "I'm sorry." he whispered before quickly leaning forward, catching Eddie's lips with his own in a small kiss.

Eddie didn't have time to react before Richie pulled away, putting some distance between them.

"Richie..."

Richie ran a hand through his hair as he looked at the ground, "I'm sorry..."

"For what? I'm not mad." Eddie smiled as he took Richie's face in both hands so he would look at him.

He raised an eyebrow, "You're not?"

Eddie shook his head, still smiling, "No, I'm not."

Richie slowly smiled, getting some confidence back, "Eds I had no-"

He was cut off by Eddie bringing him in for another kiss. He brought his hand up to rest against Eddie's cheek again as he smiled into it.

"Don't call me Ed's." Eddie said as he pulled away, making Richie burst out in a small fit of laughter.

"Aw come on Eds! I know you love it!"

"I love you, you giant ass." Eddie chuckled, shoving Richie's arm slightly.

"I love you too, Eddie." Richie smiled.

Before either of them could do anything, they were interrupted by a loud cheer, "FINALLY!"

The two turned to look at the back door where the rest of their friends were standing and laughing.

"How long were you guys there?!" Eddie asked, eyes wide.

"Long enough to see that kiss and hear a confession!" Bev laughed.

"Took you long enough." Stan smirked, arms crossed.

"Twenty seven years too long!" Ben agreed, laughing. 

Richie laughed, grabbing Eddie's hand and stood up, pulling Eddie along with him, "As long as it happened though, right?"

"True. We were getting tired of watching you two pine for each other though." Mike chuckled as they all made their way back inside.

"I was not pinning!" Eddie defended himself, crossing his arms as he sat down at the table.

"Yeah and I was too busy with his mom to ask him out!" Richie laughed.

"Beep beep, Richie!" Eddie groaned, but he still had a small smile on his face as Richie laughed more, draping his arm over the back of Eddie's chair.

"Whatever, just keep the PDA to a minimum." Bill teased.

"You kidding man! Now that I got this cutie spaghetti I won't be able to keep my hands off him!" proving his point, Richie leaned over and gave a big kiss on Eddie's cheek, making the other man giggle and shove him away lightly.

"Hey, no kissing at the table! We eat here!" Bev laughed, setting a big plate of pancakes in the middle of the table, along with a jug of orange juice.

They all laughed as the pilled pancakes onto their plats and started eating.

"By the way, how's Georgie doing?" Richie asked around a mouth full of food.

"God, Rich, swallow your food first." Stan groaned, making Richie laugh.

Bill shook his head but smiled, "He's fine, him and his wife are expecting soon."

"Dude that's great! You're gonna be an uncle! We're all gonna be uncles! And an Aunt!" Richie chuckled, smiling wide.

"I know I can't believe it." Bill chuckled, "Bev you're invited to the baby shower next week. They wanted to invite you first so expect a card soon. We're gonna steal Georgie away after saying a quick hi." 

"I can wait! I'll be waiting for that card then." she smiled.

"We can bring Georgie back here and just order pizza or something." Richie suggested.

Bill nodded, "Sure, sounds great!"

As time went by the baby shower quickly arrived. Everyone was having a great time, Eddie was getting his insurance company more customers without even trying. The woman trusted him so much that if he was with the company it had to be safe. Richie made a good impression as well by telling some of his more cleaner jokes. He even made Eddie laugh, so he told a few more.

Later the boys stole Georgie away for the rest of the day, saying bye to Bev and everyone else. Once they got back to the house they ordered pizza like they planned. After dinner they decided to bring Georgie into the fun with a game of Nerf Wars, which of course Stan won, after Eddie,  _ again _ , shot Richie in the eye.

“How do you keep doing that?!”

“Your head is so big it's hard NOT to hit your eye!”

Richie let out a squeak of shock as he placed a hand over his heart as he faked being offended and hurt. Eddie just continued to laugh. Richie smirked as he came up behind him and tackled him to the ground.

“Richie!” Eddie sequeled as they hit the floor.

“Aw come on Eds! Your mom loved it when I tackled her!” 

“Beep beep, Richie!” 

They both laughed until Richie smiled softly down at Eddie. He leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on his lips before pulling away, both of them blushing red.

“I love you, Eddie Spaghetti.”

“I love you too, Trashmouth.” 

Eddie smiled up at him as the rest of their friends shook their heads and laughed.

“I think they forgot about us.” Stan said.

“I think it's sweet. They've had a crush on each other for a while.” Georgie chuckled.

“A while? Try a century!” Bill laughed.

“Those idiots have been in love since before they were born.” Stan rolled his eyes but smiled softly.

“It's true love.” Mike smiled.

“They're definitely soulmates.” Ben agreed with a smile of his own.

“You know we can hear you right!” 

The group turned back to their friends at the sound of Eddie's voice, who was now walking over to them with Richie.

“Yeah, you weren't exactly whispering.” Richie chuckled.

“Here I thought you two were so lost in each other's eyes to notice.” Stan smirked.

The rest just laughed as Richie and Eddie's faces turned red, but they still laughed along with everyone else.

It was definitely a day Georgie would never forget. His wife was going to have a baby soon and two of his closest friends finally got together. He was glad to be a part of this group. He remembered always wanting to play with his brother and his friends. To ride bikes with them or tag along on their sleepovers. When he got older they finally stopped treating him like a little kid and he was able to hang out with them more. He loved it, he thought they were so cool back then and he still does now. He looks up to them, especially his brother. Bill has always been his role model, he's always there for him and he gave him so much advice when he came to him saying he was going to propose to his girlfriend-now-wife. 

He looked at them all. Teasing each other and laughing, completely at peace. He was so happy to be a part of this second family. He knew they cared about him just as much as he cared for them. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Richie put an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close to his side.

“Congrats Georgie! We're all proud of you!” the older man smiled.

“Thanks man! I feel lucky to have you guys as friends.” Georgie smiled up at him, “Thanks for coming today guys. It meant a lot to us.”

“Of course! We wouldn't miss it! You're like a little brother to all of us!” 

They shared some more laughs and then dropped Georgie off at home and picked up Bev and the rest of the girls. One by one everyone was dropped off at their homes. Bill and his wife first, then Stan and his wife and last Mike and his girlfriend. Ben and Eddie went back to Richie and Bev's place. Ben was moving in soon and Eddie was already talking about how Richie should move in with him.

Once they got home they said their goodnights to each other and headed to their rooms.

“I'll drop you off at work tomorrow okay?” Richie said as he and Eddie got into bed.

“You don't have to. Besides how will I get home?” Eddie chuckled, he snuggled into Richie's side as they wrapped their arms around each other.

“I'll pick you up! I get off before you anyway and we can go to dinner after.”

“Yeah okay, you talked me into it.”

He smiled up at him and pecked his lips before laying his head on Richie's chest.

“Goodnight, Richie. I love you.”

“I love you too, Eddie. Goodnight.”

Richie smiled softly and kissed the top of Eddie's head before holding him closer and finally falling asleep.

  
  
  
  



End file.
